1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device and a method of testing the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of the nonvolatile semiconductor storage device, there is, for example, a NOR-type flash memory. Many of NOR-type flash memories are provided with a row sub-decoder to which a lower address (row address) is input in order to select a word line (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-43693). As a unit of the row sub-decoder for selecting a word line, there is a unit constituted of, for example, one p-type transistor and two n-type transistors (hereinafter referred to as a 3Tr row sub-decoder). In the conventional generation, a layout configuration of a cell pitch is satisfied in many cases even by a layout arrangement of the 3Tr row sub-decoder.